I Loved Her First
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: A sweet oneshot with Lighting Lad and Ayla. Ayla has a boy friend, and Garth is having trouble letting go...escpecially since her boy friend is Zix! WTF! O.O Read and review please. Ayla/Zix SG/LL, B5/OC? BB/TG


**Don't ask me where this came form….I was just watching re runs of Losh and I saw the episode trials, and chained lighting……then I heard this song. I wanted to do a Garth and Ayla brother sister thing but I was short on a guy for Ayla her age in the TV series…..So Zix came to mind. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH or the song I loved her first, by Heartland**

Ayla Ranzz and Zix, the bratty Zorakian who was too much of a pest for anyone to find out his last name. No one expected them to become a couple, not even Dream girl. Both were like water and oil, Ayla sweet and kind, Zix sarcastic and immature. But nonetheless, they found each other. And although they were inhumanly different, both knew there was something in each other that could be seen past those differences.

Garth Ranzz, Ayla's big brother, was having a hard time seeing past them however. He watched ruefully as Ayla, and the young magician danced to a slower song at Chuck and Luornu's wedding.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**

**Lost in the moment in each others face**

**So much in love you're alone in this place**

**Like there's nobody else in the world**

The hero smirked and took comfort in the fact that Zix was looking completely uncomfortable and awkward, the kid had two left feet basically. But Ayla patiently led him until he managed to get the hang of it and take over, giving him a beautiful smile.

Lightning Lad f frowned again..

**I was enough for her not long ago**

**I was her number one**

**She told me so**

**And she still means the world to me**

**Just so you know**

**So be careful when you hold my girl**

Lightning Lad's frown soon turned into a steady glare, aimed directly at the young magician. It didn't falter when the kid had looked up, accidently locking eyes with the overprotective brother. He looked back down quickly, looking kind of spooked.

Ayla had cocked her head to the side, "what is it Zix?"

"Nothin…it's nothing Ayl's…"

**Time changes everything**

**Life must go on**

**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

Lightning Lad felt a bolt of panic shoot down his spine while he watched Ayla give Zix a soft kiss on the cheek. He had smiled that cocky smirk of his that made the older brother glare harder in his direction. What would that kid do now?

Seeing Brainy being led out to the dance floor by a female legionnaire, who had always fancied the Coluan, he was struck with an idea.

Placing a hand on Brainy's shoulder as they passed, he effectively stopped him for the moment without taking his eyes off of Zix.

"…..Watch him like a hawk….okay? And if…you know…"

Brainy followed his teammate's line of sight then smirked, "Of course…..but I'll say it on Ayla's behalf. She will be fine." He reassured, before allowing his apparent girlfriend to drag him out to the dance floor reluctantly.

Lightning Lad grunted in response, crossing his arms stubbornly and resumed staring at Zix reproachfully.

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a brother runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

Ayla hugged her boyfriend happily. The boy had a shockingly gentle smile on in response, pulling her closer lovingly. The bratty little kid temporarily disappearing from his whole person.

Lightning Lad winced.

**But it's still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

The hero jumped when he felt a tentative hand on his arm. He glanced around to see Saturn girl smiling up at him understandingly.

"She's growing up fast….isn't she?" She started, glancing at the young couple in the middle of the floor, "Zix…who would've thought?" She asked raising an eyebrow giggling.

"Yeah….unbelievable.."He added ruefully.

Saturn girl gazed at him before sighing, "Stop scaring him Garth, he's not going to run off with her over his shoulder you know…"

"How do you know….don't you remember how dangerous this kid is? He could take out superman if he really wanted too! He did want too!"

"When he was younger yes…but he's matured……very ,very little but nonetheless…"

They both watched as Zix whispered something in Ayla's ear before they both started giggling.

"Do you really think he could ever hurt her?" she finished before glancing at him.

He refused to answer, and she sighed again, "I'll save you a dance….just don't terrorize him too much okay?.....Ayla's a big girl now….she can take care of herself.." She finished as she walked away.

"Mmm."He grunted once again. When she was gone he sighed, his glare dropping for now as the two circled around the dance floor.

**How could that beautiful women with you**

**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**

**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**

**And tucked into bed all those nights**

**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**

**It was only a matter of time**

Lightning Lad closed his eyes chuckling, remembering the first time the two had ever come in contact.

Ayla had come for a visit at one point about 6 months ago, to get a feel for what being the legion would be like once she was pronounced old enough.

And who chose to zap himself to their world in the middle of it? The young magician himself. He kept complaining about how the high chancellor of his world had messed up a spell or something, spreading a few insults here and there.

Eventually too many insults in Ayla's opinion.

The young magician had been right in the middle of a snip directed at her brother himself when the girl firmly slapped him straight across the face.

The kids face was priceless as a result, standing there clutching his bruised teeth and gaping like a fish. After about five minutes of that the fighting began….insults were traded that few people could understand, but the two in the middle of it could perfectly….

Who would know all of that initial apparent hate would turn into love so fast?

**But I loved her first and I held her first**

**And a place in my heart will always be hers**

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a brother runs deep**

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**

**But it's still hard to give her away**

**I loved her first**

"Garth!!" a musical voice sang as the young hero was snapped away from his memories. He smiled back at his sister as she skipped forward towards him.

**From the first breath she breathed**

**When she first smiled at me**

**I knew the love of a brother runs deep…**

Lightning lad felt the wind being knocked out of him as Ayla hugged him tightly around the middle.

"Garth! Zix just invited to take me flying around New metropolis! He said we'd be back in about an hour, can I go pleeeeaaaasssee?" She pleaded, glancing up at him with sparkly eyes….

"I dunno Ayl's I-"The older brother started before he noticed her missing partner. He glanced up to see Zix waiting patiently for his girlfriend about 5 feet away. His eyes were serious as he stared back at Lighting Lad determinedly.

Lighting Lad smirked, '_He's getting braver…'_

"…..You'll take good care of her?" He asked the boy harshly.

"Yes." Zix nodded, with no trace of mischief or other forms of mistrust to be found.

Lighting Lad looked back down at his sister, who had her fingers crossed looking up at him, biting her lip hopefully.

**Someday you might know what I'm going through….**

"Oh alright.." Lighting Lad sighed in defeat, smiling. Ayla gasped in delight..

**When a miracle smiles up at you…….**

"Thank you Garth! Love you!" Ayla squeezed her brother one last time before turning back around to join Zix. He grabbed her hand happily as they both ran out the legion door, excited to be alone for just a while.

Lighting Lad watched them go with a faint, unsure smile.

'_She's a big girl now….she can take care of herself just fine..' _He repeated Saturn girl's words a couple times in his head before his smile turned more confident.

"Yes….she can. But she knows where to find me if she ever should need me..."

**I loved her first….**

**Whoots!! Awww, so cute! BTW I did change the lyrics just a tiny bit. In the actual song its about a father and his daughter, so it's usually, "the love of a father runs deep." But with a little tweaking I managed to make it work. Also if anyone wants to make a video version of the story and put it up on youtube, I am thoroughly requesting it! I'm in the middle of a couple different videos so I can't do it myself. I'll even draw a few pictures of Ayla and Zix and post them up on deviant for you to use in the video. Or you can draw your own, doesn't matter, just let me know if you decide to take the request in a review kay? Later! Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
